Talk:The Path to Revelations
bork bork maybe(already did quest going to try on diff char This quest is nice for farming norn points since it spawns multiple bosses, with all the blessings on you can get 6x600=3.6k for killing them all, I got around 8k norn points in under 45 minutes. ::Interesting...what are "all the blessings" though? Do I need to work up to norn rank 4? What exactly did you mean? Demonic Peaches 15:53, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :::This does not depend on your title rank. After killing enough foes and "checking in" at the shrines, you'll end up with gaining 5(1+4) points per kill. At this stage, killing a boss gives 300 points. Among the Hunt Point Bonuses, you can have Hunt Rampage, which doubles any reputation point you gain. If you manage to maintain a rampage up to a boss with the maximum hunt bonus , you'll get 600 points for the kill. You can help luck considerably by planning this out. I received 7.3k points by cleaning the area with this quest active.58.5.245.252 14:50, 1 December 2007 (UTC)Aliabastre I'd lay odds that the final message is a cypher(hence the names of the previous quests in the chain). I've checked and it's not a simple rot13. Well, cyphers were never my strong point, if someone figures it out, care to share in the secret message? 71.208.171.78 00:55, 8 September 2007 (CDT) As to the tip of going through Battledepths - the walk from Olafstead is not that long nor difficult. I breezed through it with heroes and henches. Underworld? The phrase "distant shore" is sometimes used in literature as a metaphor for the afterlife. "Land unwaking" seems to suggest a place of eternal sleep, i.e. death. Is this little rhyme perhaps a clue pointing us to the Underworld? It does say "beyond the mists." This could warrant some investigation.--Malagra 17:33, 10 September 2007 (CDT) It could also be the Fissure Shore --Tommy McTom 10:13, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Hm. I feel that. Since everyone's entranced by the new dungeons, maybe a FoW change has gone unnoticed. Malagra's right. It's worth checking out. (Besides, if it's just a cute X-Files reference, that would be way too disappointing. =P)--Gwen Shadowsound 09:13, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :I dunno, sounds more like a reference to Orr. Or even Unwaking Waters, it being tied to Shiro, and thus the envoys. Though it's probably just Orr. (Some Guy) 17:45, 27 September 2007 (UTC) The Cipher This ciphertext is a simple cryptogram, and falls prey to my 15-22 Sundering Javascript Blade of Frequency Analysis. I'll give you some hints. - That ' is the only character that isn't a letter........ I wonder why they would put that in there. - Take a look at this: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frequency_analysis - This is really helpful too: http://crypto.lkdev.com/fa.php? - Be on the lookout for double-letters. SS, EE, TT, FF, LL, MM, OO. - ...and God save Etaoin Shrdlu. I like crypto. Crypto rocks my socks. Awesome quest chain, thank you A-Net! ^_^ Gwen Shadowsound 09:09, 13 September 2007 (CDT) The apostrophes mark spaces between words, except they tend to come before or after really short words. Also, some speculation, C&Ped from my post over on the GW "official" wiki: Call me crazy... But in the recent PCGamer Ultimate Guild Wars Guide, the Sylvari make a reference to the mystical connection to others of their race through something called the "Dream of Dreams." But it also contains nightmares, whispers that they do NOT understand. Similarly, each land or campaign has a Dragon in it, that sleeps for eons until the land grew around them. Could it be that the Dragons are linked to the Sylvari? In WoW, sleeping dragons corrupted the thoughts and minds of druids and naga. Perhaps this cipher is merely a tease about GW2? --BarGamer 20:07, 26 September 2007 (CDT) I think it isn't the UW nor the Dream of the Sylvari, but something "further" away for the real world, because it sais: Beyond the mists beyond the dreams, wich implays it's further then the mists (the afterworld of the six gods) and the dreams (sylvari afterlife/dream) and then it sais On distant shores of a land unwaking wich implays it's a distant land, ofcourse, beyond the afterlife itself, and it's unawaking, wich means it's not dicovered yet/whatever lives in there (maybe the dragons) aren't awake/aware of other worlds yet.—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 15:44, 9 October 2007 (UTC) In light of the revelations about GW2 It seems clear to me that the land unwaking is Orr. Silver40596 :What revelations? Can you give us links or other proof? Arguments are a dime a megabyte, but that hasn't stopped anyone, yet. XD Who knows, maybe the upcoming Bonus Mission Pack might have clues? --BarGamer 17:43, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Well, consider that for all this time Orr has been an underwater ghost town...hence the phrase "land unwaking" because its former denizens are all dead. "Answers there lie in waiting" most likely refers to the fact that it was formerly a place where the gods lived before the Exodus, and still contains some of their power. I think that since the dragons "rival the gods themselves," there may be something in Orr (which is, in GW2, raised from the deep but still not inhabited and has not "awoken")that connects to the realms of Melandru, Lyssa, and Dwayna. This would also be alluded to in "beyond the mists beyond the dreams" in two ways: first, there may be something more powerful than the gods OR the dragons that is beyond the mists, and the dreams of the Sylvari may lead to it. Or maybe the Eternal Alchemy is the answer, since the gods are viewed by the Asura as "facets" of the universe and not, as the humans believe, all-powerful. This all points to a higher plane of existence and maybe even other worlds! Somewhere on the GW2 preview thingy page "The Movement of the World" I recall that there is a non-instanced PvP where "a great battle between worlds wages for Balthazar's favor," and even though this may only refer to the Hero's Ascent tournament, it may hint at other worlds that are linked to ours through the Mists. Just some thoughts. By the way, I predicted before Nightfall came out that it would involve a fallen angel and his minions coming to destroy the world...no joke...it was a process of elimination in that Ascalon was destroyed by fire, Orr was destroyed by water, and Cantha was destroyed by earth. So air was the last element available, and even though Abaddon turned out to be the god of water I was mostly correct! Heed my warning! Just kidding, but my intuition led me to the right answer (sort of) last time, so I might very well be right again. Silver40596 20:52, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :imo it's gibberish, but from your theory I'm guessing an ancient dragon from Orr. I mean, everything's still in the speculation, and yes, I am quite aware I'm almost 2 months late. ::shrug:: Zaboomafoo 19:34, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::I agree /w Zabomafoo here, it's technically Gibberish. For starters, Orr isn't the Unwaking land, it was "Awakened" by the Lich Dragon right after the Vizier "dropped the Bomb". Much more likely, it's the Dragons themselves who are technically "Unwaking". And then consider that they have the power to affect the land around them even when asleep. A more in-depth analysis would probably show that there's one of 2 conclusions possible here and both of them are fairly Silly. #1: The quest writer was being very tongue-in-cheek about this filler content (it's really just a wrap-up for a series of Skill-Quests) and included an admittance that MOST of their plotlines are very X-files'ish meaning they weren't built from the ground up to tie in with some "greater Plot" later on so they really have to "rig" it and "reach" to bring it all together (or they will attempt to in GW2 anyway). OR #2: Someone at A-Net really DOES believe in this "Alchemic Flow" metaphysical hooey and made quests like these unflinchingly expecting them to be tied together on their own, which is a hell of a gamble ...but since this IS the A-Net team, they've pretty much got Fate on their side anyway. I guess you could call it "Justified Audacity". For more evidence that this is currently gibberish, just study up on the Mursaat, Forgotten, TuraiOssa, Bloodstones, Kilborn/Shiro, and Dhume's involvment. They're all inconceivably interlinked and they won't tell us how exactly until we can venture to that "Sleeping" land that lies Dormant for now: IE; either the future "dragon lands" or some area beyond the mists in Guildwars2. (Apologies for the verbosity of this Theory) --'ilr' Man, and here I was, hoping it was R'lyeh. Oh well. Mbourgon 03:51, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Error On Reward There is an error on the reward in quest list, there is no +5^50 energy in the staff's description.Big Bow 21:38, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :If you look to the Kerrsh's Staff article, you will see the stat shown there, it is only omitted from the quest dialogue text. Possibly due to some sort of limit on the number of lines available for quest item reward description, with the 5 different fire dmg options, likely wasn't room for the "nrg+5 HP>50%" line. But the item given for the reward definitely has it, so worth showing on this quest article. --Wolfie (talk| ) 01:11, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Uncrypted: It is not now, nor has it ever been, a word. I don't understand why people have so much trouble with that.--Belker 01:47, 14 December 2007 (UTC) repeatable quest? OK I did this quest but did not take the reward in the hope of doing it again to farm norn points - no it does not work - when you go back out there are the undead there and not the facets. You need to abandon the quest and get it again to repeat - it is not just about not accepting the reward because your quest log will say it is completed. Nym :You gotta abandon it and retake it. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:43, 23 January 2008 (UTC) GW2 All the lines can create a mini story of the gw2 storyline, specifically livia's role. An offering to those who seek- The scepter of orr, which can corrupt people, so you offer your soul to save your lands.(livia) Beyond the mists beyond the dreams- Well, the mists is the place where you go when you die, so it is some place that is nearly impossiblew to reach (world's end). On distant shores of a land unwaking- some random place far away. Answers there lie in waiting- Livia wants to find how to save kyrta. Wrap-up: Livia will travel to the ends of the earth and get the scepter of orr (which from the ending scene we know she does), and she will be the one who will help promidus or whatever his name is reawaken the ancient dragons with the scepter.--68.39.177.58 20:26, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Repeatable? I did this quest once (and killed all the facets), and didn't accept the reward, but now i try to do this again, the undead are in place again. From the main page i got the imprission that if u didn't accept the reward, you could do it again. So the question: Can you do it again, or can't you?Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 10:31, 20 June 2008 (UTC) NVM see the problem now. Did'nt abbondon and retake it.... Stupid me.....Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 10:33, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Okay, new twist on the "Repeatable?" question I did the quest, accepted the reward (ya, I know...), and now want to still take advantage of this Norn farm. So, if I'm with others who have the quest, do I ruin it for everyone (undeads instead of facets), or will there be facets? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.127.114.209 ( ) }. :If anyone in the party has the quest active, it will be active for everyone. This is generally true for most quests in the game. So you won't "ruin" it for the rest of your party. —Dr Ishmael 03:27, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::there are a lot of ppl who completed the quest adn took the reward without thinking. And most of them still come with me to kill the facets, so I guess that you won't spoil it for them. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 07:23, 24 June 2008 (UTC)